


Let Her Have Her Fun

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [41]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Well - Freeform, it's implied there, kinda ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Marinette is going to take her sweet time about telling Adrien, her best friend since childhood, that she knows who Ladybug is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://clairelutra.tumblr.com/post/147933445840/for-the-3-sentence-prompt-adrinette-childhood).

Marinette takes her sweet time about it. After all, Adrien had. And it isn’t as though she has any reason to be jealous about Adrien being suddenly fixated on the red and black polka-dotted superheroine fighting the supernatural minions of this Papillon guy.  


“Mmhm,” she says absently as Adrien gabbles excitedly about how _Ladybug had been right there dude like right there when she saved me looking right at me and we’re probably soulmates or something._ Atop her head, Plagg groans and stuffs two pawfuls of her hair into their ears.  


She tunes him out and scowls a little as she sketches out a particularly complex braid of lace on a dress.

“Oh, uh,” Adrien says, his tone apologetic. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to gush so much.”

“No problem,” Marinette says absently.

“I mean, I just kinda assumed you liked Ladybug,” he continues. She can hear the quiet _skritch-skritch_ as he scratches at the back of his head in a familiar nervous gesture. “I mean, she’s just so _amazing_.”

“That’s nice,” Marinette says. “When’s the wedding?”

“Mari,” Adrien whines, flopping down next to her.

“Have the two of you even gone out on a date yet?” Marinette says, closing her sketchbook and looking at him. “Or are you two even exclusive?”

Panic flits across Adrien’s features. “Oh no,” he breathes. “What if she’s seeing someone?”

“I can assure you that she isn’t,” Marinette says.

Adrien’s beautiful, beautiful brows knit together in confusion. “Uh, no offense Mari,” he says, “but how would you know that?”

Her sudden brilliant grin lights the room. “Tikki,” she says to the room at large. “Say hi.”  



End file.
